


The Confrontation

by JohnnaLeigh



Series: Mormont Security Firm [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Romance, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: After Jeor finds out about Jorah and Daenerys, their relationship will have to change.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Mormont Security Firm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Confrontation

Jorah had seen his father angry. He had seen his father sad, and happy. He had seen him confused and upset, but he had never seen the expression that was on his face now.

"What are you talking about?" He protested, knowing that the consequences would be greater if he confessed. Right now there was still a chance he could convince Jeor that he was innocent.

"Don't." Jeor rubbed his forehead as if trying to relieve a headache. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not I-"

"Jorah." His voice was soft. "Just tell me the truth." Jeor looked up at his son with something in his eyes that Jorah could see was pity. Pity that the girl he loved was young, and that there was no real future for them. Pity that she wanted to be with him almost as much as he wanted to be with her.

"How much do you know?" Jorah sat down, allowing his father to stay planted behind his desk. "Let's start there."

"I know enough." Jeor closed his eyes for a moment. "I know that you were on the island at the same time as her. I saw the way she looked at you." He let the red lace fall from his hands. "I know that you care for her, that much as been obvious for some time, and I know that yesterday she came here to see you and that while your secretary might be loyal to you, she is also loyal to me, and that when Miss Targaryen arrived, you would not take calls, and that when that same secretary went to knock on your door it was Miss Targaryen's voice she heard, telling someone on the other side not to stop."

"She-"

"She wanted you to, it was consensual, I know that." His father sighed. "I know what kind of man you are, Jorah. You are a good person, but there is no future for you with her, a Targaryen." Jorah couldn't correct him. He knew he was right. But there was something final in the way that he said it, the words reverberating in Jorah's head as he stood, turning for the door.

"Here." Jeor threw the red lace at him. "Take these to her and tell her it's over." Jorah didn't bother protesting, and simply left. As he walked by the secretary she looked terrified, but he didn't bother to placate her feelings. He wanted her to be afraid of losing her job for a little while. He wanted her to think that it was over just for a little bit. He would deal with her later. He could feel the red lace in his pocket as though it was burning him, the last reminder of Daenerys that he could allow himself, as he walked out of the office.

Daenerys looked out her window as it started to rain, knowing that Viserys would probably be home soon and dreading his return. She loved her brother, but on a very real level she loathed him. He was quick to anger and only seemed to care about her when he needed something from her. He would visit her yes, make sure she was safe, of course. But spend more than 10 or 15 minutes alone in her company? Not without making a comment that made her skin crawl. She remembered the day she had first needed a bra, asking him to drop her off with Lyanna at the mall and shopping away the afternoon with someone from the Mormont family close behind. She and Lyanna had had fun that day, and Daenerys had gone home with a smile on her face. Until her brother had demanded to see what she had bought, telling her that she needed to try them on for him. She had thought it was strange at the time, she had been only about 10, and had come back wearing one of her new pieces with a tee shirt, shrugging and telling him that it was comfortable. He had looked at her curiously and come closer, cupping her small breasts in his hands. Daenerys hadn't moved. Terrified of what he would do next.

"You're becoming a woman." He had told her, and without another word had left her alone for the night. After that Daenerys dreaded being alone with him. She didn't feel safe anymore, but was too afraid to tell someone. On the outside, Viserys was a perfect older brother. He made sure she was safe and well cared for, no one would believe her if she told someone otherwise. But as she had gotten older, her ability to tell him no had grown, and she had often told him to leave with the threat of calling someone from Mormont's, as the only people Daenerys knew who scared Viserys were Mormonts. Even Lyanna, who was still almost two heads shorter than he could shut him up in a matter of minutes.

The rain continued and she pulled her sweater tighter around herself, sighing and turning quickly when she heard a knock on the door. _Strange,_ she thought, _Viserys never knocks._ She opened the door and found Jorah standing before her, his jacket wet and his face covered in rain.

"You left these in my office." He told her, producing the panties that Jeor had shown him. "Can I come in?"

"Viserys is going to be home soon." She told him. "Whatever it is it has to be quick."

"My father knows about us." Jorah told her, taking his jacket off and turning back to her. "He sent me here to end things."

"Alright." She faced him, and he knew she was waiting for him to tell her he wouldn't do it.

"And I am here to end things." Her stature remained unchanged, but he could see her lip start to quiver, her grip on her arms tightening, but all she did was nod.

"Fine. Get out." She turned away and started heading for the stairs that led to the upper level of the apartment.

"Khalee-"

"Don't call me that." She stopped moving, turning back to him with tears in her eyes. "Don't call me that unless you're going to stay." She shook her head. "I can't take it."

"He's right, you're a child!"

"Only for a little longer!" Daenerys said. "Why does it matter? I'll still be the same when I turn 18 as I am now."

"That's not how it works and you know it." He stepped forward, closer to her and hoped she wouldn't startle and pull even further away. She was like a butterfly, resting on a flower in front of him. Her breathing quicker than normal, her shoulders hunched further over.

"If you came to tell me it was over, you've done that and you can go." She said, but he didn't move. Instead he took another step forward, walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It will never be truly over between us." He reached around, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, smiling as she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Gods I hope not." She gasped as his hands slid beneath the hem of her shirt, the cold of his fingers still lingering from the cold that had seeped into him from the rain outside.

"This has to be the last time." He whispered into her hair, holding her tight against him. "For now."

"For now." She echoed his words and nodded, willing to agree to anything if he promised to hold her. To touch her with a reverence that kept her coming back for more no matter what. She would never get enough of him. She had dated boys in the past, but Jorah was a _man._ He was nothing like the children she had stolen kisses from in her younger years, or had allowed to push her up against some wall while they humped against her and gasped into her neck. Boys who couldn't have lifted her the way Jorah was now, picking her up and causing her to giggle as her arms fell around his neck, relaxed as he walked towards any surface he could fuck her on or against.

"Tell me what you want." He said close to the skin of her neck. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" She smiled slyly at him, and Daenerys could feel her cheeks heat at the prospect of what he was offering. Her mind had taken off immediately and was coming up with all kinds of delicious possibilities, but something about his face made her take his request as more than a way to channel her sexual deviance.

"Anything." He whispered and kissed the side of her neck, bringing her closer and holding her with such care that Daenerys couldn't help but choke on a sob that escaped her lips.

"I don't want you to leave." She shook her head and bit down on her lower lip, gripping his shirt in her hands and taking a deep breath. "I just want you here with me no matter what."

"You know we can't." Jorah repeated what he had said before, Daenerys sighing and nodding.

"Then fuck me against the wall until it hurts more than your words do." She whispered to him, pulling away from him to start striping herself of her clothes. There was nothing playful about the way he grabbed her, pressing her up against the door and kissing her, his hands slipping around her thighs and bringing her against him, lifting her up and letting her legs wrap around his waist. She leaned back against the wall and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a green bra. Jorah kissed down the side of her neck while she struggled to pull his shirt away from his body, letting her down for only a moment to shed his own clothes and Daenerys threw her bra over his shoulder. He picked her up and without any warning thrust up into her, causing her to scream. She covered her own mouth, eyes widening as he settled into her. It was everything she imagined, but still so much more. He pushed her against the wall and put his hands on her thighs, making sure she stayed in place, her arms settling around his neck and sighing as her head fell back against the wall. Her mouth hung slightly open as he pushed harder against her. He leaned forward and kissed her, her legs tightening around his waist, her hands finding their way to his hair and holding onto him.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered to him. "I don't want to be alone."

"It's alright, Khaleesi." He kissed her cheeks. "I'll still be watching over you." She nodded as he pulled her away from the wall, letting her down for a moment before kissing her again. She knelt before him, as if to take him in her mouth, but he joined her, turning her around and taking her hands, wordlessly pushing her torso to the floor and holding her hands behind her. He pushed into her as her cheek connected with the floor, Daenerys biting down on her lower lip and groaning as he held her hands away from her. He moved faster and faster, eventually allowing her back the use of her hands. She pushed herself up onto her hands, completely on all fours now, and he gripped her hips roughly, keeping her in place and pushing harder into her. He heard her gasping for air and pulled away, flipping her over and throwing both her legs up over his shoulders, pushing back into her, the new angle even deeper than before, her body accepting him as she began to gasp for air. As her body began to tense he stopped once again, pulling her up into his arms and taking her towards where he knew her bedroom was. She buried her face against his shoulder and kissed the skin there tenderly. Even though she loved the side of him that did things to her she was almost afraid to ask for, Jorah's softer side was what she loved the most. The man who would lay beside her and tell her everything would be alright, who looked upon her with love that came at no price. She smiled as he knelt on her bed, putting her down and stretching out on top of her.

"What else can I do for you?" He asked, and she laughed, poking his forehead and rolling out from under him.

"You can make me cum, you ass." He laughed and dragged her back, his hands sliding along her skin and pushing closer to her center than before, Daenerys waiting until finally his fingers were inside her.

"How about this?" He said smugly, "Do you think that'll do it?" She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting." She smiled at him and he had an idea, wondering if her previous offer for him to tie her up, just a little, still stood. He picked her up again, deciding that the table in the kitchen was perfect for his next endeavor.

"Stay." He told her, and she nodded, a slightly quizzical expression on her face. He went into Viserys' room, knowing that he would have suit ties, but that they would do for now. He grabbed four, smiling to himself as he went back and pulled her to the edge of the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him. "Jorah?"

"Trust me." He said, and kissed her softly, taking one of her ankles and wrapping it, tying it off to one of the legs of the table. He did this three more times, spreading her across the table like a starfish so that she couldn't move, her breasts peaked and her hair spread out behind her.

"What now?" She asked him, the vulnerability in her face obvious. He looked at her hair and saw the small clips she wore, taking two of them from the sides of her head and pinching each of her nipples, clipping them and letting them go. She sucked in a breath.

"That hurts." She whispered, but didn't ask him to remove them, waiting to see what he would do next. Jorah looked down at her with a smile, the intimacy in his eyes making her squirm. She wasn't used to being looked at with such reverence. But Jorah wasn't one of the boys that she had spent summers with before. He was a man, who would take what he wanted, and she was more than willing to let him. He ran his fingers up her sides, over the edges of her breasts, and her throat, toward her eyelashes and her cheeks, then back down her shoulders and stomach, coming to rest on her hips for a moment, massaging the skin as she looked up at him.

"Viserys will be home soon." She said. "Make this quick." He nodded and knelt before her, biting down on the skin just above her clit, her body tensing and writhing against the ties that held her down. She gasped for air as he worked his fingers into her, scraping at her skin and moving with precision that had her groaning loudly. His hands moved to spread her wide, sucking harder on her clit and using his teeth ever so slightly, the pleasure of it almost too much as she begged him for more. She could feel herself tensing, could feel the pressure building as her breath became shallow and ragged.

"Jorah." She was pleading with him. "Jorah it's too much." She gasped. "Jorah, ple-" He bit down on her clit, and she screamed, her legs shaking uncontrollably, her body moving of it's own accord as it tried to pull together, unable by the ties that held her down, not caring how loudly she was calling out his name, her face felt tingly and she finally opened her eyes as she felt him kiss his way back up her body. He kissed her softly and she giggled.

"You taste like me."

"My favorite taste." He kissed the side of her neck and took the clips off her breasts, massaging the skin and pinching it softly. She was still twitching when he touched her, her body still recovering from what he had done to her. Slowly, he untied her and gathered up their clothes, heading into the bathroom and getting into the shower together, kissing each other and washing off, holding onto each other in the spray as their last few minutes together raced by. Daenerys turned off the water and found towels for both of them, handing him his clothes and watching as he dried off, not wanting to take her eyes off of him.

"What do we do now?" She asked eventually, looking up at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you staying here, in the city?"

"I have to." He shrugged. "Can't raise suspicion by treating you any different than I have since I started working for you."

"I don't know how we're going to do that." She laughed sadly. "This sucks." He gathered her into his arms and held on, not wanting to let her go just yet as they listened for Viserys, knowing that if he walked into the apartment and found Jorah there, it would be the least of their worries.

"Can you text him and ask where he is?" Jorah asked, looking down at the street. "I don't want to run into him."

"No, he never responds unless he wants something from me." She put her phone down on the counter. "You're gonna have to go down the back." She led him to a small staircase at the end of the hall, dimly lit and dusty in a way that the rest of the pristine apartment building wasn't.

"Go this way." She told him, taking his hand and kissing his palm. "It'll be safer." She smiled at him and hugged him tight, envisioning in her head a time when they could be together without anyone telling them otherwise.

"I need to get back." She told him. "I still have some cleaning to do before Viserys gets home." She let go of him and walked away without another word, knowing that it would be too painful to hear him say anything else heartfelt, something she knew he was prone to do in moments of emotional distress. She opened the door to the apartment and let out a sob, leaning against the door and holding herself together, gasping for air and wiping her eyes, knowing that if she let herself fall apart for a few minutes, it would be much easier to piece herself back together later.

When Viserys got home she feigned illness, saying the headache she had woken up with had only gotten worse and she was going to go to bed early. She was relieved that it seemed to satisfy him for the moment, allowing her to go to her room and text Lyanna, talking for a while about school and what they wanted to do with their weekends, before she did eventually fall asleep.

The next couple of weeks were rough, her contact with Jorah had stopped immediately, and every once in a while she would see him around or hear him talking to Viserys, causing her to turn her music up a little louder, drowning out his voice and keeping him at bay while her heart yearned for his presence near her. When her birthday did come around there wasn't much fanfare. Lyanna came over and they ate cake and watched movies together, not needing much else until they fell asleep together on the floor in front of the couch. When Daenerys got up the next morning she was disappointed that Jorah hadn't tried to contact her. She was 18 now and they could be together. People might tell them it was strange or even sick, but there was nothing legally that could be done. She checked her phone more than usual, and eventually went to her room with tears in her eyes.

Maybe he decided that she was just a child, and that he needed a partner who was older, and more experienced. She berated herself for not seeing it. That he was a man and she was nothing more than a fling that had come into his life and gone out without ever leaving an imprint. She lay in bed and cried to herself for a while, until there was a knock on her door.

"Dany, these came for you." Viserys opened her door and brought a vase of flowers in. "I'll leave them here." He looked at them and then to her. "Any idea who they're from?" She did, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Probably someone at school." She shrugged. "You know how much the boys like me."

"Yes." He nodded. "That must be it." And left her alone, Daenerys' fingers shaking as she took the small card in hand. _Happy Birthday Khaleesi_ , it read, and she smiled to herself, biting down on her lower lip and giggling softly. He hadn't forgotten about her, and he still wanted her. She looked at the card once again and placed it in the drawer next to her bed, turning back to the flowers and sniffing them, optimistic for the future for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last in this little trilogy, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
